


equilibrium

by nakamotosbff



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Bodyguard, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THIS IS GONNA BE WILD, Violence, assassin jaemin, bodyguard jeno, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosbff/pseuds/nakamotosbff
Summary: lee jeno is the bodyguard of the infamous ceo of lee corp. na jaemin is the very, very stubborn assassin who's assigned to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i think everyone's aware this is based off [this ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D7DGn03UcAAqOkO.jpg)  
> not sure if i'll change the rating. there won't be smut but idk how far the violence/fighting will go. tell me if there's something i forgot to tag or should put warnings for; i don't mind violence etc but i dont know what could be triggering for other people. please tell me if there is something. also i promise i'll keep up with Both fics ( [the other im working on at the same time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167664)  
> ) but i just really couldnt choose which one to do first :D

Jeno wasnt all too sure if he hated or loved his job.

The thrill he got from it was amazing, especially if something exciting or potentially dangerous happened. Like, well. An aimed attack, or something. Fun things like that. At moments where he could actually do what he was best at, fighting, his entire body filled with adrenaline. Often, he had to repress the urge to smile when in a fight, even when it was just a mock duel to practice his skills.

The one major downside was his boss; Mr. Lee, CEO of Lee Corp, some swanky tech corporation that had become a way bigger success than Mr. Lee deserved. He was a shithole. As a CEO, as a boss, as a father, and probably just as a person in general. He had a son Jeno’s age, who got neglected about 90% of the time in favor of the business, and Jeno was pretty damn sure his boss was involved in some shady business on the side. Not to mention he was getting older quickly and kind of gross.

So, yeah. Jeno loved doing what he was supposed to do, but it would’ve been great if it was for another person. Even Lee’s son would be a better boss, and he was obnoxious as fuck while being the biggest suck-up and hilarious and childish at the same time. He was a mess. Still, Jeno preferred him over Mr. Lee.

Not that Jeno had been working for Mr. Lee for long, not at all. He hadn’t even been a bodyguard for very long. Still, he was doing a good job keeping to his pledge, and protecting his ass of a boss. It had been merely months, but Jeno had seen enough.

***

Dinner parties were usually the most boring events, where galas and elaborate parties and events were the most fun. Those had the highest attack rate, meaning there were a lot more chances for Jeno to actually do his job and get to fight. Plus, while Donghyuck (his boss’s son) did have his own bodyguard, the kid was pretty much still in training and thus useless for bigger parties. Meaning Jeno got to look after him as well.

He was easy to rile up, and liked to piss off his father, which increased Jeno’s fun. Yeah, big events were the most fun to guard at. Plus, he got free high-class food and often a new suit, which he didn’t need at all but got for free. He wasn’t one to complain. This way, more of his salary could go to his savings, or his cats.

Jeno was stood at a slight distance from Mr. Lee and Donghyuck, but kept a close eye on them. Currently, some pretty young woman was chatting up Donghyuck, and the latter looked completely uncomfortable. Jeno snorted behind his glass. The poor girl couldn’t know the kid was hopelessly gay.

He got a bit closer, and tapped Donghyuck’s arm. It wasn’t his job to fix situations this simple and innocent, but Donghyuck would surely whine to his dad or personal guard about Jeno later if he didn’t rescue him, and he didn’t want another scolding from a _kid._ It was sad enough for the child that he had to look after Donghyuck, he didn’t deserve to have the 2nd head guard against him.

“Sir,” Jeno said through gritted teeth, and Donghyuck turned to him with a relieved expression. “Someone requested your presence downstairs. Do I need to find someone to accompany you?”

He wasn’t allowed to leave Mr. Lee alone unsupervised, but leaving Donghyuck alone was probably not a very good idea either. He wasn’t the most responsible person.

“No, no, I’ll be fine,” Donghyuck replied cheerfully, relieved to have an excuse to say goodbye to the girl. Jeno eyed her for a second, and she smiled sweetly at him. Jeno smiled back, but he knew exactly how it looked. Schooled politeness, no friendliness at all. He didn’t give a shit, to be honest. He couldn’t care less about the guests, unless there was someone he could fight among them.

It didn’t seem like it, Jeno concluded an hour later, regretfully. He hadn’t had a nice fight in weeks, months probably, not outside of training. It was impossible to die in training, that was a rule. It wasn’t allowed to kill the other guards. Made sense, but it still meant the fights were less… thrilling.

Not that Jeno wanted to kill someone. In fact, he’d never killed anyone in his life, and he didn’t really want to either. Just… an actual fight meant the other person was allowed to kill _him,_ and that made it so much more exciting. Trying not to die was a lot more thrilling than trying not to end up underneath the head guard, Jaehyun, which in itself wasn’t very bad, but still kind of boring.

The young lady smiled back at him, and Jeno was pleased to find his own feelings thrown right back at him; she was bored. He decided he’d entertained her for long enough, and turned around to stand just behind Mr. Lee again. When he turned back around, the lady was nowhere to be seen, and Jeno shrugged. Not his responsibility whether she had a good time or not.

She had been incredibly pretty, though. Jeno hadn’t looked much at anything but her face, but it was a very nice one. He usually preferred men, but he knew how to appreciate a beautiful woman. Which, she was.

Then, he saw suspicious movement from the corner of his eye, and pushed his boss forward in a reflex. A millisecond later, a knife was embedded in the wooden wall Mr. Lee had been leaning against. Jeno cursed under his breath.

Assassins. Trained ones. Either one, or multiple, he didn’t know. Normal fighters, people who wanted revenge for some reason or were sent by some company to eliminate Mr. Lee usually just… attacked. Sometimes they had guns, but never much accuracy. The only type of people Jeno knew that were skilled and confident enough to throw a knife as a way to kill were trained assassins. Nasty people.

They fought unfairly, from a distance and without being seen. They moved silently, operated without leaving much of a mess or trail behind. As soon as they got their job done, they disappeared, and Jeno had never encountered one so closely before.

He was thrilled.

People around them were screaming, and he was suddenly aware Mr. Lee was nearly hyperventilating. Jeno quickly snapped back to his senses and shoved him (gently) towards medics that had showed up, and took off, a near manic grin forming on his face. This was exciting.

Jeno didn’t even try to look casual about inspecting the big room and then leaving; if it really was an assassin, they’d know Jeno was the one they’d have to fight if Jeno was able to find them, anyway. He didn’t really blend in much in his black clothes and big boots. Not that he meant to.

He didn’t want to look like an idiot, running around dumbly around the banquet room, so he went outside. He knew from experience most assassins wouldn’t really bother to blend in either. Jeno used to want to be one, instead of a bodyguard, but then he was offered this job. He was fine with it, but he’d trained with people who _had_ moved and were employed by the government to… well, take care of their dirty business. He knew how assassins worked, how they fought.

His best bet would be that they were currently getting away, or trying to, and he hurried outside. Once out of the door, he pressed himself against the wall and forced himself to calm down, to think rationally. He couldn’t just rush out because he wanted to fight someone.

Assassins were anything but dumb. They’d probably seen Jeno, had most likely seen that their attack failed. Jeno knew the majority would stick to their jobs and only kill the person they were assigned to kill, but plenty were also petty. Jeno had no idea who he was dealing with, here. He had to be careful, he didn’t know if they were still around. For all he knew, they were lurking around the corner, waiting to take Jeno instead of his boss.

Then, he heard yelling. It sounded quite panicked, and very close. Jeno was sure he’d be able to see where it came from if he just rounded the corner. Hesitating, he stood still, just opting to listen for a second.

“I’m not interested,” he could make out someone saying. He couldn’t determine if it was a man or a woman speaking, but the laughing people afterwards were definitely men. “I’m serious, just leave me alone,” the first person said again.

Jeno assumed it was one of the men who had laughed earlier, who laughed again. It didn’t sound happy. Usually Jeno wouldn’t give a shit about things like that; he faked laughing so, so often. It wasn’t his business if someone else did as well.

This, however, sounded nearly threatening. That, coupled with someone telling a larger group to just leave them alone?

Jeno looked around him carefully, slowly scanning all his surroundings for possible signs of the assassin. It wasn’t much use, though. He’d been trained to be extra observant, alongside everything else, but it was dark and windy. He knew the land in front of the mansion the party was in had a huge garden, with plants and trees and whatever other shit rich people usually planted in their respectable front yards. These were ideal conditions for an assassin, who was already trained to be sneaky, to get away.

Jeno sighed to himself, rolled his eyes once for good measure and pushed himself off the wall. Then, he moved forward, and carefully walked around the corner, preparing himself for whatever he might find there.

It was the woman from before, with her stupidly pretty face and long legs and ridiculous blue dress, back against the wall. In front of her was a group of three men, all decked in shiny suits. She… well, she didn’t look to comfortable.

With one last eyeroll, Jeno started walking towards the group. “What’s going on here?” he said, trying his hardest to at least sound cheerful. Or maybe friendly. Whatever it was he tried to channel, it failed, but the men didn’t seem to mind all too much. They looked strong. Jeno felt his grin, that had disappeared upon being unable to find the assassin, return.

“We were just asking this lady some nice questions. Weren’t we?” the one stood closest to the woman said, aiming his last question at the woman. Jeno felt himself growing annoyed already. _I’ll help her,_ Jeno decided, _but if she starts to cry I’m out_.

Apparently, she wasn’t one for crying. Instead, she glared sharply at the man, and sneered at him. “You think so? You were bothering me, trying to feel me up. Leave me the fuck alone before either he or I help you a bit.”

Jeno raised one eyebrow, and his eye fell on how the addressed man’s fist had started shaking a bit.

Damn it. He’d started to look forward to fighting a proper assassin, not some tipsy idiot who couldn’t keep his hands off the nearest good-looking girl.

Before Jeno could step closer to do something, the man lashed out, grabbed the woman’s hair and _pulled._ Jeno was already rushing forward to stop him, but the woman didn’t look troubled at all.

In fact, she stood perfectly still, expression not changing for a second as the man pulled his hand back and nearly stumbled back. In his hand was a dangling, long wig. The woman had light brown, short hair, that now flopped back over her forehead, no longer being held back by the wig.

Another man pushed him aside and grabbed the woman’s bag, successfully taking it from her. She still didn’t move, and Jeno was getting annoyed. He was here for fighting, possibly helping the girl, not stupid playing around with stealing purses and wigs.

With one big swing and a clenched fist, the man holding the purse went down. The other two were about to hit Jeno back, but seeing how easily their friend went down, they visibly hesitated, which Jeno took as an ideal opening.

In a quick series of kicks and hits, the man were at least bruised. One ran, the other stumbled away, dragging his knocked out friend behind him. Jeno cracked his knuckles and picked up the purse he’d dropped. Then, he turned back to the woman.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” she said in a disinterested voice, which- Was she even a woman? Her voice suddenly sounded a lot deeper, and not in the way women with deep voices sounded. She- he? He sounded like a man, and suddenly Jeno realized she was taller than him- he?

He wasn’t wearing heels, and still had a few centimeters on him, which he’d never seen before. His legs were muscular, and his shoulders strikingly wide now that the long hair wasn’t covering them. Basically the only thing that could point to her actually being a woman was her ridiculously pretty face, though Jeno now could see the light make-up that made him look more feminine.

Fuck, Jeno was _totally_ being transphobic right now, wasn’t he? What if she was only at the start of her transitioning? Normally Jeno didn’t care much for other people, but being actually transphobic went way too far, even for him.

At a loss for words, Jeno turned his eyes to literally anything but the woman. Woman? Man? Person. Jesus Christ.

“Could’ve easily fixed that myself, but thanks for playing hero,” the person with the pretty face and long legs said, reaching out for their purse. “And in case you’re wondering, I’m not a woman.”

Damn it.

Jeno nearly gave him back his purse, but his eyes fell on something inside. Double damn it.

“Should I ask why you’re carrying a knife in your purse?”

He looked up at the woman- no, man- who was fixing his dress without even looking at Jeno. At his question, he looked up. “Hmm?” he asked in return, his hands stilling for a moment. “Oh, that. It’s a dagger, and no, you shouldn’t.”

Then, without a care in the world, he went back to fixing his dress. He took the purse from Jeno’s hands, who was too stunned to react, and bent down to pick up his wig. He calmly put it back on and brushed his fingers through the fake hair a few times, straightening the bangs with the other hand. It was way too casual to not be suspicious, but Jeno couldn’t move a muscle.

“Well, I better go! It’s best if you forget my face, sweetheart,” he said with a flirty smile, voice back in a more feminine tone, “though I can’t promise I won’t remember yours. Bye bye!”

“Wait one fucking second-” Jeno muttered out, reaching out for her- no, him- but it was too late. She walked off with the most unworried and casual strut in the world, and then she was gone.

He.

Jeno maybe hated himself a little bit. Something as disastrous as this had never happened to him before. This was… an absolute low. About a million times lower than his previous lowest moment, which had been falling on his ass trying to catch his cat and not let it die after Lee Donghyuck threw his baby at him.

That was the assassin, Jeno knew it. He’d been right in front of the one he was supposed to fight, and let him get away, with his prettily made up face and pretty dress and ridiculously distracting long legs and the _glinting, sharp dagger in his purse-_ Jeno really was an idiot.

Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we like. pretend this didnt take 3 weeks and isnt completely trash i swear i have fun ideas for this further into the story

Weeks later, Jeno was still beating himself up over the incident at the party. How could he have been so dumb to let the assassin slip away from right under his nose? He was right there for Jeno to take down, dagger even still in the stupid sparkly purse he carried.

It also just really pissed him off how _good_ the assassin had been. It wasn’t easy to disguise yourself as an elegant, pretty woman without looking awkward, but the assassin had nailed it. The wig was perfect, his face was pretty, the dress fit well… Jeno, despite being trained in basically anything related to being a bodyguard, was fooled without any effort.

Over the past weeks, he'd trained and trained at every single opportunity. It was exhausting, and every single muscle in his body hurt after a long day, but he had to push through. He couldn't afford something like that happening again, couldn't let it happen.

The assassin had undoubtedly seen that his first attempt had been fruitless. Jeno didn't doubt he'd come back, and when Jeno least expected it. The assassin's casualty in his attitude towards Jeno that night was kind of scary; like he wasn't worried about Jeno being there to protect his boss at all. Like he knew he'd easily defeat Jeno, when they hadn't even fought once yet. He was confident, and Jeno was a bit afraid to find out it was not unfounded.

He was confident in his own fighting skills, though. He was a good bodyguard. He liked to fight and even more to win, and had saved his boss's life several times before without critically hurting himself or anyone else in his vicinity. He just had to train as much as he could, expect the assassin at all times, and do his job.

He also asked Donghyuck about him, multiple times. He'd talked to the assassin, after all. Jeno doubted he'd be stupid enough to tell truths to the son of the person he was to murder, but Jeno could roll with anything. Even if it was only features or characteristics he could hold on to, for if he ever saw him again.

The next time the assassin struck, he was far less stealthy and careful than the first time.

It was at a press conference, meant to promote the new product the company was planning to introduce. Mr. Lee was maybe halfway through his presentation (Jeno hadn't really been paying much attention to it), when he heard a commotion behind him. He himself was standing a bit behind Mr. Lee, so the noise had to be coming from the dressing room behind the curtains.

Not thinking any bad of it, Jeno sent Jaehyun, who was stood on the other side of the podium Mr. Lee was on. Jaehyun was already looking at him, and Jeno assumed he'd heard the noise as well. Mr. Lee continued his story, completely unbothered. The clicking of cameras was loud, but the sounds in the dressing room seemed to only get louder. Jeno sent Jaehyun a questioning look.

Jaehyun looked behind him for a second. A scream reached Jeno's ears, and Jaehyun looked back at him, a more frantic look in his eyes. With a jerk of Jaehyun's head, Jeno was off. Jaehyun was still the head of guards, he'd be fine on his own with Mr. Lee. For now, Jeno would have to figure out what the hell was going on back there.

When he opened the door of the dressing room, he was greeted with a mess. Since there were only few of them, and they all just wore suits, the only materials they'd brought was some make-up to make Mr. Lee look a bit more presentable for the cameras and some spare clothes for when the conference was over, but the tables had been flipped over, chairs undoubtedly flung across the room. In the far corner, the boy who'd done their make-up was seemingly knocked out, a dark-clothed figure standing over his limp body.

With relief, Jeno could immediately see the boy wasn't dead, but he surely was unconscious. At the sound of the door opening, the dark figure whipped around to look in the direction the noise came from. His sweater's hood fell from his head at the sudden movement, and Jeno immediately recognized him. He quickly threw the door shut behind him and stepped away from it. He scanned the room, but there wasn't anyone else but him and the other man.

The assassin. He was back, and once again way too close to succeeding to Jeno's liking. If he hadn't heard the commotion from the front, the assassin easily could've killed Mr. Lee from behind, if he had one of those ridiculous knives on him again, or maybe a gun. It's a dagger, an obnoxiously sweet voice filled Jeno's memory, and annoyed, he shook it off again. Jeno hoped he hadn't brought one. Fighting someone with a potentially hidden knife wasn't very fun.

Jeno felt all the muscles in his body tense, and he kept his eyes on the man. Now, in better lighting, he looked... even prettier than he had the first night. His hair was indeed light brown, and if Jeno hadn't known he was a dangerous assassin, he would've thought this boy worked at a bakery and went home to cuddle with his cats every day. Or at least something soft and domestic like that.

Jeno cursed in his head. It was an amazing facade; if he spotted this guy on the streets, he wouldn't expect him to be a trained assassin, a hired murderer at all. He was good, and they hadn't even fought. Jeno just... had the feeling he was good. Very good.

The boy didn't look worried by Jeno's appearance at all, and he smiled. It looked sweet, but Jeno could see the dangerous glint in his eyes. This man was to be taken seriously, at all times. "Hey, it's you again!" he said cheerfully. "How nice, you look great!"

"Quit that," Jeno snapped back, "what are you trying to achieve here? You won't get to him as long as I'm here."

The other smiled, and stepped closer. Jeno wanted to tell him to stay back, but something about the look in the other's eyes made that he couldn't bring himself to.

"How brave of you," the other cooed, and Jeno frowned. He already disliked him. Jeno wasn't sure if he was overly confident, or just genuinely not worried about Jeno's abilities to protect his boss. He was a bit afraid it was the second. He smiled at Jeno again, and tilted his head to the side. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Who are you and what do you have against Mr. Lee?" Jeno questioned, too stunned by the other's casual facade to think of anything else to say. Usually, if caught, and if their face had been seen, assassins reacted aggressively, or scared. They either tried to get away or take Jeno out, blinded by either rage or fear. This one seemed... awfully calm. Like he knew he had the upper hand. Jeno hated it.

"The name is Na Jaemin, how pleasant to meet you," he said, smile still in place, "and I personally couldn't care less about your precious little boss. Seems like the higher-ups don't agree with me, though. You?"

Na Jaemin. Jeno couldn't know if it was really his name, as he probably wasn't stupid enough to give his actual name, but Jeno had to use whatever he had here. He tilted his head back, so he could look down at least a little bit on Jaemin. Not that it was very successful; Jaemin was taller than him and looked completely unbothered. Amused, even.

"He's my boss, and I'll stay loyal to him," Jeno hissed at him. He didn't like where this was going. Jaemin was far too relaxed. He was supposed to be anything but: he just got caught. Jeno suspected he knew or had something Jeno didn't, and he didn't think it would be much in his favor. "And you expect me to believe that really is your name?"

Jaemin pulled up an eyebrow, and seconds later he was waving an identification card in front of Jeno's face. Jeno wasn't sure when he'd gotten so close, but he could clearly make out the name and date of birth. He was a few months younger than Jeno. "Believe me now?"

"That could easily be a fake," Jeno sputtered out.

"Why would I need to? I have nothing to fear here, nothing to lose but my life," Jaemin replied, shrugging. "You knowing my identity isn't going to change anything in this game."

Game. Not for the first time did Jeno get the feeling Jaemin was just playing some push and pull with him, was just toying with him before he'd strike. Jeno felt like when Jaemin finally did strike, he'd go hard. Jeno was a bit afraid to find out how hard that was.

"And why is that?" Jeno asked in the hopes to catch Jaemin in a lie, or a bluff. Sadly, Jaemin didn't seem fazed. If anything, he only looked smugger. Jeno really, really hated him.

"Let me explain," Jaemin said calmly. He turned around to pick up one of the chairs that were scattered around the room and sat down. Jeno could've easily struck him a dozen times already, but something withheld him from attacking. First of all, Jeno was not against dirty tricks, but attacking from the back was too low, even for him. Second... Something told him this Jaemin guy wouldn't let himself be overpowered that easily.

"First of all," Jaemin started, and Jeno could only dumbly stare at him. "I hope you are aware of the foul practices of your precious boss," he said with a sinister smile. Jeno scoffed. "If you aren't," Jaemin continued, "I won't bore you with the details now. You should just know he's a scumbag, and a fraudulent one at that. Has committed a high number of crimes that was just covered up for the media, thanks to his money."

Jeno laughed and shook his head. "Don't think I need you to tell me that, I work closer to him than anyone else. I know what he's been up to."

Jaemin just smiled good-naturedly at Jeno's reply, but Jeno didn't buy it. "Great!" Jaemin said cheerfully. "Then you must also understand why I'm going to take him out, and why I want you to step aside and let me do my job."

"Nice try," Jeno replied, "protecting him is as much my job as assassinating him is yours. I'd say we just both do our job as we are supposed to, and if we clash somewhere in the middle so be it. We'll find out who's stronger in the end soon enough."

"Solid logic," Jaemin said, closely inspecting his nails with feigned disinterest. "Honest. I wasn't done yet, though. Aren't you curious why I gave you my real name? I mean, you probably don't believe me, but my name really is Jaemin. Na Jaemin. Ask my mom if you don't believe me."

Jeno rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the suggestion. Ask his mother. Sure. "Why are you even telling me, I could easily turn you in. This room has cameras, everything you've said was recorded, loud and clear. There's no way for you to get out of this."

Now it was Jaemin's turn to scoff and laugh. He slowly stood up and walked around the chair, leaning back against the backrest. "That's where you're wrong, pretty boy," he said. The curl of his mouth was nearly sinister, and suddenly Jeno felt like he was missing something very important. "It's pretty much easier for me to get out of this than it would be for you, were I to fail to take down Lee."

Jeno narrowed his eyes and took the bait Jaemin was (obviously) dangling in front of him. "Why is that?"

Jaemin smiled brightly, and Jeno wanted nothing more but to bash his pretty face in. Stupid confident asshole. "You see," he said, expression deceptively innocent, "it's pretty much impossible to be framed for assassination when you're employed to do so by the government."

Fuck, there was the catch. It could be a bluff, of course. Jaemin seemed smart and self-assured enough to be able to calmly bluff and lie in front of Jeno, but in this case, the risk of getting into trouble himself was too big to not take Jaemin’s words seriously. If he sued or reported Jaemin, he’d show that he was against what Jaemin was doing. With his luck, the judges and officials wouldn’t take that lightly.

Jeno was quick to make up his mind. If he couldn’t sue Jaemin, he’d just have to beat him again and again, until the other gave up or was unable to continue fighting. He didn’t have much of a choice; he had been able to save up plenty, as his job came with a good salary, but he wasn’t very eager to be jobless at his age. Even worse would be getting arrested, for supporting and working for Lee. Maybe they’d even suspect him to be part of the crimes, as he was probably the person who saw Mr. Lee the most out of all other employees and guards.

If he didn’t fight, he was fucked. That he didn’t know how good Jaemin himself was at fighting, was just a risk he’d have to take.

With that thought, Jeno shook himself out of his thoughts and stalked forward until he was right in front of Jaemin. He reached out and roughly grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer. If Jaemin was surprised, he didn’t show it. _He was good._ “Then there’s only one thing to do, isn’t there?” Jeno said, now the one smiling sweetly.

Jaemin got a glint in his eyes that excited Jeno. Jaemin was going to fight, and good. _He looked forward to it_. Then, Jaemin pulled back, out of Jeno’s grasp, waved at him and walked out of the room. In the door opening, he paused once more and turned around to Jeno, a wicked grin on his face. Jeno grinned back.

“Looking forward to it, pretty boy,” he said. “Until next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me here  
> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/nakamotoyutos)  
> [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/yutomi)


End file.
